Neighbor Romance
by SooChan
Summary: Yoongi tidak bergerak, sembari ia menatap rumah merah tua itu. Yang sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya. Sembari matanya menangkap sosok yang mengisi tiap pagi-sorenya. "Pagi, Yoongi!" Tersenyum, ia membalas, "pagi, Jimin." Yoongi kembali menyesap kopinya. BTS FF / Yoongi/Jimin / YoonMin.


Ketika temaram datang pada senja, dan matahari menarik diri dari anjungan langit, pohon-pohon berdesir dan berbisik berahut-sahutan oleh angin. Yoongi menatap keluar jendela, duduk di kursinya sembari ia menyeruput kopi panas.

Tubuh mudanya tak bergerak-gerak, matanya menatap lurus ke depan sana, ke depan rumah nomor 461. Pot-pot bunganya tersusun begitu rapih, dan sebuah rak sepatu disandingkan di sebelah pintu untuk para tamu. Rumah itu berwarna merah tua, sama seperti rumah-rumah yang berada di samping-sampingnya. Rumah itu juga menyatu dengan rumah lainnya tanpa memberikan celah, sama seperti rumah lainnya.

" _Sore_ _, Jimin!"_

Tapi Yoongi berpikir, pemilik rumah itu tidak akan sama persis seperti pemilik rumah lainnya. Sejak ia pindah sebulan yang lalu, tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah di pinggiran, yang lebih sedikit bisingnya dari daerah mana pun yang dia pernah tinggali, akhirnya, Yoongi bisa tahu apa itu memuja paras dan menyukai seseorang.

"Sore Yoongi!"

Yoongi tersenyum dari tempatnya. Pemilik rumah itu baru saja menyapanya, dan mungkin hanya ialah manusia yang berani melakukannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Telinganya menangkap dengar, perihal gosip yang diceritakan remaja-remaja yang lewat melintasi depan rumahnya. Perihal sosok dingin yang mengurung diri, berkata bahwa mungkin Yoongi itu psikopat. Atau gosip yang di dengarnya dua hari yang lalu, saat tiga orang wanita setengah baya di sebelah rumahnya bercerita bahwa tetangga mereka terlibat hal-hal mistik mengerikan. Berpikir bahwa Yoongi tidak mendengar suara keras mereka.

Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa dipandang begitu. Tapi ia tak begitu mempedulikan, ia sudah cukup bahagia mendengar sapaan satu orang setiap pagi.

"Sore, Jimin," Yoongi membalas pelan, namun ia tahu Jimin melihat gerak mulutnya, karena lelaki manis itu langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi, kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Yoongi bergerak dari duduknya, kepenatan langsung melandai pada bagian tubuh bawahnya yang lelah menahan diri di sepanjang sore, duduk di kursi tanpa sedikit pun bergerak.

"Pantatku sayang," ia berkata, menepuk pantatnya yang sakit. "Kau sudah berjuang hari ini."

Kemudian ia menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja kerja, lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah sembari ia membuka malam dengan alunan rendah suara orkesta di depan televisinya.

Begitulah hari Yoongi. Ia bekerja, duduk di depan jendela, menunggu pujaan hati menyapa, lalu menyandarkan tubuh di sofa, tenang hatinya sudah menerima senyuman dari tetangga kesayangan. Lalu malamnya, ia akan tertidur di meja kerjanya, menulis lirik-lirik dan menguji nada, subuhnya ia akan terbangun, dan ia akan berpindah tempat, menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Siang Yoongi!"

Keesokan harinya, peristiwa yang sama akan tetap berulang kembali. Tapi siang yang terik itu, suara ketukan dari pintu depannya membuat terjingkat, dan ia tidak yakin bahwa sebuah mimpi akan seindah ini ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok Jimin dengan kaos putih dan celana selutut itu, memeluk manisan di dekapannya.

Ia tidak berkata seperti ia biasanya ketika menerima kunjungan 'ada apa?', namun mulutnya langsung berkata, "masuklah" dan ia membukakan pintu dengan begitu lebar.

"Aku membawakan manisan," Yoongi sudah tahu, namun ia biarkan Jimin melanjutkan sembari ia mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tengah. "Aku mendengar lagumu di radio, dan mereka bilang itu lagu dari pemenang lomba mereka, dan aku mendengar namamu."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Di dekat Jimin, ia sudah melatih diri untuk banyak tersenyum. Kemudian ia menaruh dua cangkir coklat panas di atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Jimin menerima suguhan itu dengan senang hati, kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah Yoongi sembari ia menenggak perlahan-lahan coklat miliknya. "Kau punya kantung mata."

"Oh, apakah terlihat?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, kemudian menaruh cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau seorang pekerja keras."

"Hm, aku hidup untuk laguku."

"Kau tetap harus merawat dirimu," Jimin mengerutkan alis dengan prihatin, entah apa yang dipikir laki-laki itu Yoongi tidak tahu, namun ia hanya menghabiskan coklatnya saja.

"Besok jika berkenan, datanglah lagi," Yoongi mengucap, ia tahu bahwa saat itu ia telah memutuskan untuk menambahkan jarak. "Aku punya banyak lagu untuk didengarkan. Dan tiada orang yang begitu dekat denganku untuk mendengarkannya."

Jimin dengan begitu manis dan riangnya menganggukkan kepala senang. "Dengan senang hati."

Jadi, di perawalan musim dingin yang panjang itu, mereka memulai sesuatu untuk dijalin.

.

.

 _Neighbor Romance_

 _YoonMin. Yoongi. Jimin._

 _©SooChan_

.

.

Pagi itu Jimin mendengarkan dalam diam sebuah lantunan gitar pendek dari Yoongi, sembari ia duduk manis di tempatnya, menghentakkan kaki sekali-sekali begitu ada saja irama yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kupikir, Yoongi, kau sudah profesional," Jimin menanggapi, ia memandang wajah Yoongi sedikit, dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat Yoongi merasa bangga. Walaupun tak ada komentar secara khusus. Jimin berkata, "apa kau biasanya juga membuat lagu-lagu yang begitu lembut seperti ini?"

Yoongi menaruh gitarnya tepat di sebelah kursi, memperhatikan dari tempatnya duduk, tatapan Jimin yang selalu saja mengikuti alur bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Pipi tembamnya, mata sipitnya, deretan giginya yang muncul ketika ia berbicara atau tersenyum.

"Lagu ini untukmu," Yoongi berkata, ia tidak begitu menyukai cara menyukai seseorang dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi. Ia ingin orang ini tahu perasaannya, tanpa ia perlu berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Jimin, yang saat itu langsung memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona pada dua buah bantalan di wajahnya yang memerah seperti musim gugur di sore hari. Ia merengut, untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Saat itu Yoongi langsung tersentuh oleh manis sikap yang ditujukan Jimin.

"Lagumu indah."

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, namun ia memberikan komentar yang menenangkan hati Yoongi yang jua seperti sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi saat itu. "Hm, kupikir kau menyukainya."

"Memang."

Lagu pertama yang ia perdengarkan, kemudian lantunan-lantunan lainnya, nada-nada lainnya. Hingga pagi-pagi berikutnya, kemudian berlanjut pada malamnya, pada minggu-minggu berikutnya, dan semakin sering dan semakin sering lagi.

Hinga saat mereka sudah yakin untuk berhenti mendengarkan lagu sebagai alasan, pada saat-saat tertentu, mereka akan berpindah menuju sebuah cafe, kemudian pada taman-taman kota. Terkadang mereka makan malam di rumah Jimin, walaupun yang lebih muda tak memiliki suatu keahlian memasak, namun Yoongi menikmatinya.

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggil, saat itu malam dan ia sedang mendengarkan instrumen musik yang diputar Yoongi. "Teleponmu berdering."

Yoongi menjawab teguran itu dengan langkah bergegas, ia berjalan menuju lorong di mana meja bertenggernya ponsel itu berdering-dering. Yoongi mengangkatnya dan terdiam begitu lama dalam keheningan.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin memanggil, didengarnya tak ada suara-suara seperti menjawab telpon dari Yoongi, Jimin pikir telpon itu sudah mati dan Yoongi sudah selesai dengan pembicaraannya.

Ketika sepuluh menit berikutnya tak ada suara balasan, Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri yang lebih tua dan berkata apa yang terjadi. Yoongi berdiri di depan meja telepon, namun ia diam tak bergerak, menatapi telepon yang sudah dimatikan.

"Hei," Jimin dengan suara lembutnya yang biasa, memanggil.

"Aku ditawari pekerjaan."

"Wah, bukankah bagus?"

"Ya, bagus."

Namun Yoongi menelankan air liur dan manik matanya penuh sendu. Ia mendesah begitu panjang dan menatap pada Jimin yang menatap padanya dengan kebingungan.

"Aku harus pindah."

"Hm?"

"Pindah. Perusahaan itu mengharuskanku menghadiri setiap pertemuan."

Jimin tak tersenyum kali itu. Matanya mengerdip-ngerdip demi mencerna semua yang telah dikatakan orang dihadapannya itu. Kemudian dengan suara yang sangat lembut, ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi, dan walaupun ada sebuah keraguan dalam matanya, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "pergilah."

.

.

.

.

Di pagi di mana awan mendung bergulat di atas langit sana, dan rintik hujan merembes turun tiada ingin berhenti, Yoongi memasukkan barang terakhir di dalam bagasi mobil. Kemudian menuju kursi kemudi dan membanting pintunya.

Matanya melesat menuju rumah bercat merah tua di seberang jalan sana. Ia diam sebentar untuk beberapa lama. Rumah 461 yang dipikirnya sama dengan rumah lain-lain. Pot-pot bunganya teredam oleh air hujan, dan lampu-lampu di dalamnya dimatikan sepenuhnya hingga gelap gulita.

"Kau tidak perlu menatap rumah itu lagi Yoon," suara khas yang menelisik ke dalam telinga Yoongi, dan Yoongi tersenyum olehnya. "Aku di sini."

Jimin di sebelahnya. Duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi dan memakan sebuah roti isi, ia tersenyum setelah menelan suapan terakhir dan Yoongi membersihkan sisa remah yang menempel di kiri kanan bibir si manis.

"Min?" Yoongi memanggil. "Kau yakin?"

Jimin mengangguk. Di bawah rembesan dan suara menggelitik dari hujan, wajah pucat Yoongi begitu tampan. Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana suasana bisa dengan cepat membuat paras seseorang berubah drastis. Namun di hari gelap itu, Jimin merasakan kehangatan. Hingga rasanya ia tak memerlukan penghangat lagi, Yoongi berada di sisinya, dan ia sudah merasa cukup hangat.

"Kemarilah."

Jimin menurut, ia tahu maksud Yoongi, jadi ia mendekati yang lebih tua, dan membiarkan Yoongi meraup bibirnya, hingga rasa manis dari ciuman itu terasa. Yoongi tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman, kemudian melepaskannya sembari ia membelai pipi kekasih. Tersenyum. Ia tidak akan menatap pada rumah itu kembali.

Pemiliknya telah menjadi miliknya sekarang ini. Dan selamanya.

.

.

Malam sabtu, sebulan sebelum mereka meninggalkan kota. Di malam cerah dan cahaya bulan merabai tiap-tiap sudut kota. Suara radio memenuhi telinga, Yoongi menyesap kopinya.

" _Halo pendengar setia dari saluran favorite kalian! Apa kabar? Baik, kuharap. Kalian sudah mendengarkan begitu banyak lagu dari komposer-komposer dan pencipta lagu pilihan kami. Kami menyediakan enam puluh menit untuk kalian memberikan kesan dan pesan! Hebat? Tentu saja! Telepon kami di 021-xxxxxx!"_

" _Ah, sudah ada penelpon, siapa namamu Tuan/Nyonya? Dan berikanlah kesan dan pesanmu!"_

" _Halo? Ini adalah pemilik rumah nomor 461."_

" _Tuan tolong namamu-"_

" _Seorang komposer dan pencipta lagu yang begitu hebat sudah membuatku sangat berkesan. Ia sangat tampan. Suaranya berat dan ia begitu perhatian. Aku duduk di ruang kamarku dan sedang menatapnya lewat jendela,_ _kupikir ia sedang melihatku pula._ _Dia memiliki suatu keahlian yang begitu indah, dan aku menyukai tiap karyanya hingga kesukaanku pada musik menjadi obsesi ketika mendengarkan lagunya."_

" _Aku menyukainya tiap karyanya, dan ia, aku menyukainya. Min Yoongi, aku menyukaimu."_

Yoongi menatap lewat jendela. Rumah 461, dan pemiliknya juga menatapnya di depan sana. Radionya tak ia matikan, ia mendengar suara penyiarnya bersorak dan mengucapkan 'wah', 'wow', 'ini luar biasa', berkali-kali.

"Aku juga," Yoongi berkata pelan, namun ia tahu bahwa Jimin membaca gerak bibirnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Jaringan di desa lagi kacau. Aku cuman bisa ngetik doang, lalu menunggu sinyal menghentikan kekejamannya (?). Dan yah, ada sedikit perubahan gaya bahasa, cuman sedikit, jadi kalian mungkin tidak sadar.

Gimme your opinions about this story, your respond is my best motivation!

Review?


End file.
